A Fallen Time
by Kurisu Euingu
Summary: MMX: A short Log entry style Fic that is based on a dream I once had some time ago. It's of a possible Bad Future for the world.. With a lone server telling it all.


**A Fallen Time..**  
This Story is Copyrighted © 1999 By Kurisutaru Euingu  
**Written**: 5/21/99  
MegaMan X and all other associated characters are based on the creations of CAPCOM.   
  
This story is based fully on a dream. I had woken up right after it at around 5am, and just felt the strong need to get it written down. I didn't know fully HOW to write it down, so I thought I'd try doing it in a Log entry style.   
  
As said, this was a DREAM. It don't have anything to do with the game's, or with any of my other story's.   
  
Also, to keep confusion down that has formed elsewhere that I posted this. No I will NOT be adding onto this [Some thought I was going to add onto this, posting more "log's" to it]. This was just a spare of the moment thing I wrote out based on a dream, this story it's self will not be continued in any way shape or form. This isn't ment to be a full fanfic, just something written cause I felt like it.   
  
While this fanfic here isn't ment to be a full fanfic, I MIGHT make a fanfic based off this. Who know's.   
  
This fic is of a possible Bad Future for the world.. With a lone server telling it all.   
  
--------------------------------   
  
**A fallen time..**  
  
Starting Log #203  
+  
Though the Course of time, the Great War came and went.. Many died, few lived, I'm one of those few. The actions of the past still flash in my mind, god how could I have let this happen.. To see so many die in front of my own eyes, I'm not one to be squeamish, but it made me turn away.   
  
The city is now dark and in ruins, the bad future that was fought so hard to prevent came after all, but in a way no one expected. Everyone was caught off guard, even me.. Yes, even me, and everyone thought I was the key to all this.. Well I guess, I still am.   
  
I am now the only remaining survivor of a time long gone by, fighting hard just to make it by each day. God sometimes I wonder if it's worth it.. We failed, we lost the Great War, and how everyone had to pay for it. I wonder why I was spared that fate.. Was it to be this way? Or just plain dumb luck? I didn't know, and as the long hours ticked away, I wonder why I just don't end it already and be done with it. But I think to myself, that would be the coward's way out, but yet.. It might be the only way out.   
  
As the days come and go, I find myself moving from place to place, seeking refuge in old run-down buildings that have long been in ruin. I managed to find the one place I was able to settle in to, for how long I didn't know, but it was the safest place I have found, a place overlooked by those who hunted me down.. Yes,.. The hunter has become the hunted. The area is a cold cellar underneath a partly destroyed store. I came across this area by chance... okay really I fell into it when running to avoid from being seen.   
  
Now I just sit alone on some old crates, looking out a small street-level window. It's all I can do now, just sit and wait, for what, I didn't care. As I stared out in to the darkened city, my mind wanders back, back to how this all started..   
  
I remember sitting around enjoying a break from the battles that we had faced before. I remember chatting with a close friend, a friend I now regret deeply for taking for granted.. I remember his childlike face, I can still hear his voice, god how I miss him.. It seemed a day of peace, like nothing could do wrong..   
  
        That was are first mistake.   
  
One minute where talking and enjoying life, the next death was all around.. No one knew how, but life seemed to shatter when the doors of the room we where in burst opened revealing the ugly mug of the one who lead the other side of the war. Sigma. He had somehow entered the base and now he and his mavericks ran amuck inside, killing many..   
  
I remember getting separated from X in the battle.. We tried hard to stay together as we were clearly outnumbered. The battled raged inside as well as outside, that's when I heard a scream. I turned to see X, he was surrounded by mavericks on all sides, there were too many for him to take on at once. I fought my way to him, desperately trying to help him. But by the time I got there it was to late..   
  
I found him laying in a heap of blood, his eyes fixed and stared blankly into nothing. I knew he was dead.. The battle around me went unnoticed as I held my once-friend in my arms, god now I knew how he felt, when he saw me die.. But this time, I knew he wasn't coming back.   
  
Rage built up inside me and I lashed out at the nearest maverick I found. The rest of the fight is a blank to me, the next thing I remember is standing over X's fallen body, dead mavericks and hunters alike scattered all around.   
  
Everything seemed to fade away at that point, my memories a blur as to the next actions taken, I do remember carrying my friend's body away from the carnage at the HQ. I walked what felt like days to me, but was only mere hours. Everyone at the HQ was dead, even Dr. Cain.. X's damages were way too severe, even I knew an attempt to repair him was futile.. So I did the next best thing..   
  
The next memory I have was me, standing over a fresh grave, my friend's grave.. Some might think it would be pointless to give a reploid a funeral, or even to bury them in their own grave.. But, X wasn't just a hunter, he was a friend, he was... like a brother... my brother...   
  
        I can still hear his cries for help to this day.   
  
Now I just fight to see the next hour, I lost all reason to keep going.. So why do I insist on staying alive? I see my survival as a punishment, punishment for all I have done before..   
  
I use to think maybe it would be best if I just gave myself to the mavericks, maybe, maybe let them change me into one of them.. But no.. X wouldn't want that from me.. So I just sit, and wait.. Wait for the day to come where either more hunters will arrive, or.. I die.. Most likely, my own death will be the likely answer to it all.   
  
This doesn't sound much like me does it? I guess the past events, if happened to anyone, can change a person's soul.. I know it changed me.. I hate to fight now.. I went back once to the old MHHQ, the stench of rotting bodies and dried blood made my stomach turn, I couldn't stand it, when once before I use to cause such carnage, now I can only turn away.   
  
As I sit here, I know the time will come when I will have to leave this place, leave the city I once called home.. And go out searching, hoping that others in other parts of the world are still alive.. Surely there must be other cities that are still fighting back against the maverick attacks.. There has to be..   
  
But now that X is gone, and now that I lost the will to fight, I wonder what chance this world will have against the ever-growing maverick army.. I just pray that what happened here, did not happen elsewhere..   
  
         --Zero   
        21XX   
  
-------------  
End Log 


End file.
